(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to spring means; and, more particularly, to an integral, resilient polymer spring.
(2) Prior Art
The prior art teaches a great many types of springs. However, there remains a need for a simple, inexpensive integral spring which can be secured in an aperture, deflected and then returned to its undeflected position. Such a spring is useful in a variety of applications.
First, for example, the spring can be used as a part of a drawer and case or drawer support assembly to insure that when a drawer is closed it does not rebound to a partially open position. The prior art includes the use of a roller attached to the drawer which goes over a ridge in the drawer support assembly and is prevented from rolling back over the ridge by the weight of the drawer and the contents of the drawer. This is a relatively complicated system and relatively expensive. Indeed, such a drawer retaining system may tend to wear out faster than the piece of furniture itself.
Other means of retaining a drawer shut include steel springs attached to each side of the drawer support assembly which apply force to an emboss on the drawer itself. When the drawer is closed, the spring engages the emboss and reduces the drawer rebound. The use of such a steel spring produces undesirable wear on the drawer. Further, there is often an undesirable squeaking noise when the drawer is closed. The expense and noise are undesirable features which it would be desirable to eliminate. A simple, inexpensive, noiseless drawer closing mechanism is desired.
Second, the use of a simple, integral, resilient spring would also be advantageous in such applications as the spring for an electrical contact button. Prior art electrical contact buttons have typically included at least two pieces. For example, a non-conductive external button is coupled to a spring which, when deflected by the button, opens or closes the contact as desired.